NO title
by E-SQUARED101
Summary: Zoe thinks the Host club is a waist of time. always Being dragged there by her Best friend Molly is anoying. But she gorws to like it, and maybe even host members...
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews

**I do not own OHSHC!**

I'm not new at Ouran, it's my second year here. Like your average person I enjoy sports and music. But to the girls here, I'm a freak of nature. If your wondering why that is, it's because I do not gush over the hotness of the host club. Because of that, most girls don't want to be my friend, it's a good thing when I came to this school last year my best friend, Molly, came along. Were both from America and we moved here last year because our father's are partners for a projected their working on. The thing is about Molly, she one of those girl's that enjoys the host club's hospitality.

"Gah! Molly no!" I was being pushed down the hallway by Molly towards the last place on earth I wanted to go.

"Come on Zoe!! It will be fun! You'll like it when we get there!" Molly said in her begging voice.

"but you now I think it's worthless!" I said digging my heels into the floor to stop her from pushing. It wasn't working out to well.

'But it really is fun!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Yes!"

"N-" I was cut off by the sound of a door opening. I bright light stopped me from viewing anything, as did rose pedals. " Gah! I'm blind!" I yelled.

A course of 'welcome' was heard straight a head of us. I opened my eyes to see everyone starring at me.

"Uh….Hi?" I questioned. '_yea, that's a great start Zoe_' I thought to myself. I stood up straight and dust myself off.

"Dearest Princess, are you alright?" I was forced to look up by a blond boy's fingers lifting my head up by my chin.

"Okay, First thing's first, Don't touch me," I started as I swatted his hand away." Second thing, don't call me princess you buffoon." I continued. " and thirdly, well, there isn't a third right now but I'll get back to you on that one." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

Blondie sulked in the corner facing away from everyone.

Molly sighed. "Please excuse my friend Tamaki-senpai."

He got right up and was in front of Molly in seconds. " It is alright My angel!"

Molly sighed happily as I gagged. Girl's around the room shot glares at me. I looked at them and stepped back slowly.

"Uh, yea, Molly, I think I'm gunna leave now." I said as I reached for the door handle. Molly grabbed my wrist.

"Not yet!" she whined, " You have to wait until the club closes!"

I sighed, "Fine." I slouched over as she dragged me to a couch.

After while, I was sitting on the window sill waiting for the club to close. I already finished my homework and slapped Tamaki for touching me again, so, there wasn't much else I could do. That's when I realized I didn't change yet.

"Hey, Blondie," I said as I walked over to Tamaki, " can I use your changing room to change out of this hideous dress?"

"His name Tamai-Senpai." A red-head girl said glaring at me.

I glared back." Like it matters."

"Yes, of course you may, Princess." Tamaki said

"How many times must we go over this? Do not call me Princess!" I screamed in his ear as I grabbed my bag and headed to the back room.

I opened the door and sighed. I walked over to a curtain sliding it opened a little when I saw someone there. " H-Haruhi?" I asked looking at her.

She was starring at me then she sighed." Well I guess you know now." She said buttoning up the rest of her white button up shirt.(go figure.)

"What, that you're a girl? I already new that, isn't it obvious your one?" I asked her taking out my plaid shirt and dark jean skirt.

"really? You think it's that obvious?" she asked.

"Well, not really. To me it was, but it's only because I observant at times." I shrugged.

Haruhi walked out so I could change. I heard her lean against the wall. "Yea, well everyone's going to kill you now, so be prepared." She said sighing.

After my clothes were on I walked out. " Meh, whatever." I said I walked to her." Shall we?" I asked gesturing to the door.

Haruhi smiled and walked towards the door.

**Hope you liked it, it's probably not that good but if you think it's bad please don't say anything me, just pointers and such, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi and I walked out of the changing room together. The only person left, other then the rest of the host club, was Molly. She was standing by the door with her hand on the handle waiting for me to come over. I waved bye to Haruhi and walked over to me friend.

"Hey." I said swinging my bag over my shoulder. She smiled and turned the handle.

"Ready to go?" she asked pulling the door opened.

"Yea I am." I said. Before I could take a step I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Zoe, we'll need you to keep Haruhi's gender a secret. Can you do that?" Kyouya asked looking at his clip board like always.

"I was never planning on telling anyone anyways." I said shrugging out from under his hand.

"Oh and be back tomorrow." He said smirking a little. I groaned as I walked out of the room hunched over.

"Why me?" I asked out loud to no specifically.

"Because you're special." Molly giggled. I glared at her.

"No funny."

The next day at lunch. I was sitting at a table with Molly sitting across from me eating the bento I made her last night.

"Is it good?" I asked looking at her with a raised eye brow and a smirk.

"Itf Dewcious !"it's delicious) she said with her mouth full of rice.

I laughed at her. "Thank ya."

"Oi, Zoe, Molly!" We both looked up to see the Twins coming to our table.

"What do you want now? Haven't I been tortured enough sense yesterday?" I asked them.

They grinned mischievously. " We wanted to know," Kaoru started.

"If you guys wanted," Hikaru continued.

"To come to the beach with the host club!" They said in unison grinning widely.

"No." I said standing up and grabbing my own bento.

"Why not Z?" Molly asked giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Because, The host club is pointless." I said a but to loudly and got some glares from some girls at tables around us.

Hikaru and Kaoru pretended to be hurt by my words. " Ouch, Zoe, that went deep." Hikaru said holding his chest where his heart should be.

"Yea, it burns into our souls." Kaoru said making fake tears in his eyes.

I started to walk past them. " Save it for someone who cares."

Molly starred after me sadly. Then smiled at the twins. " I'll come! And I will make her come too!" molly grinned at the two boys standing in front of her. They grinned back at her.


End file.
